


Before the Distance Grows Deeper

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [31]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Everything that happened as they escaped from Shido’s crumbling palace was a shock to the entire group. For that reason, Akira only realized how terrible their actions had been when it was almost too late to mend his relationship with Ryuji.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji & Phantom Thieves of Heart
Series: Fic Requests [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Before the Distance Grows Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Akira comforting Ryuji after all the bs in Shido's palace, requested by an anon. I hope you like it!

Akira’s mind seemed to be covered by a thick fog. He was vaguely aware of his own steps, and of his friends around him, but his thoughts were far from his grasp, forming blurred and unclear images in his head that made close to no sense.

Yet, he had a feeling in his chest that something was wrong.

It was weird, to feel so disconnected and restless at the same time. He glanced around, at that almost empty train station, his gaze meeting the quiet faces of his companions. Ann, Futaba, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru… He could also feel Morgana’s weight on his bag. But something was wrong… Something was missing.

_Ryuji… Where was Ryuji?_

Suddenly, that fog in his mind dissipated, allowing him to make sense of his thoughts and finally comprehend what he had witnessed just a few minutes before. Ryuji on the ground, curled into a ball, while the girls hit him over and over. Yusuke and Morgana watching, doing nothing to stop them—Akira himself there, simply watching, without saying a single word. _He wasn’t there with them… They had left him behind, on his own, after…_

His stomach turned, a cold sensation flowing throughout his entire body. _What was he doing?_

Akira stood up from the bench, his heart pounding almost painfully. The sudden movement made the others look at him.

“Akira…?” said Ann.

Without thinking much, Akira handed her his bag with Morgana.

“Go ahead without me,” he said.

“What… Wait!”

Akira didn’t stop to listen, running out of the station and making the entire way back, hoping that Ryuji would still be there when he arrived.

He was… Still sitting on the ground, hugging his knees against his chest, with his head resting on them. Akira moved closer, crouching in front of him.

“Ryuji…”

His voice made Ryuji raise his head, seeming surprised. His eyes were red… Of course he was crying. Akira’s chest tightened, but he couldn’t find any words to say. Ryuji simply looked at him for a moment, then, slowly, his surprise gave place to a serious—cold—expression.

“Why did you come back?”

Again, Akira couldn’t say a word. There were too many thoughts in his head, but he couldn’t focus on any of them. His silence only seemed to make Ryuji’s impatience grow.

“What do you want?” he asked. “Came to take your turn too? Didn’t you guys have enough already?”

Akira moved before he could stop himself, placing his arms around Ryuji’s neck and pulling him closer. Instead of returning the hug, however, Ryuji’s body went tense.

“What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!”

He pushed Akira away, and that was what finally made him fully come back to reality. Yes, what the hell _was_ he doing? He watched as Ryuji almost died before his eyes, and then… Nothing. He did nothing, he said nothing… He simply walked away, just like everyone else. Of course Ryuji would be angry at him… Of course he would…

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I just…”

The sentence died in his mouth.

“You just what?” Ryuji retorted in a slightly loud voice. “Wanted to mess with me again? ‘Cause this is all you do, right? Let them treat me like shit as much as they want, and then, when we’re alone, you act like you fuckin’ care!” He looked away, gritting his teeth as he lowered his voice again. “I don’t know what you’re thinkin’, but… Please, just leave me alone.”

Akira didn’t move. He knew he deserved that, but how was he supposed to simply walk away? Instead, he observed Ryuji more closely, inspecting the small bruises and cuts on his skin, trying to find anything that needed care.

“You’re hurt, aren’t you?” he asked. “You were limping when you—”

“So what?”

His dry tone made Akira move away. Ryuji glanced at him, and then lowered his eyes in what seemed to be guilt.

“Sorry, Aki…” He said in a low voice. “I’m fine. You can just go.”

“I can’t leave you alone like this,” protested Akira.

“You should go back to them. They’re probably waitin’ for you.”

There was no sign of warmth in his calm tone, and it was enough to make him not sound like the Ryuji he knew. Yes, he had heard that tone before, but usually it was directed toward those terrible people they faced… Akira never thought those feelings would ever be directed at himself.

“You’re angry at me, aren’t you?” he asked.

Ryuji hugged his own arms, still not looking at him.

“I ain’t angry, I…”

He seemed about to say something, but, in the end, nothing but a sigh left his lips.

“Forget it.”

Ryuji tried to stand up, but had to sit on the ground again with a pained hiss.

“Don’t force your leg,” asked Akira. “Just lean on me, I’ll help you stand.”

“I’m fine.”

“Ryuji, please.”

Akira reached for his arm, but Ryuji moved away from his hand.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I can go back home on my own.”

“You shouldn’t…”

He stopped talking, aware that insisting like that wouldn’t help the situation. Instead, Akira took a deep breath, trying to clear his head before continuing.

“Ryuji… I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I should have done something.”

“Then, why didn’t you?”

That question sounded more hurt than angry, and it was enough to break Akira’s heart.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I was sure you had died in that explosion. When I saw you, I… I couldn’t even think. I only realized what had happened when we were already at the station. Then, I came back as fast as I could.” He made a long pause. “I know this sounds like an excuse, but it’s the truth. You don’t know how terrified I was.”

Ryuji raised his eyes, meeting Akira’s gaze.

“Do you have any idea how terrified _I_ was?” he asked. “Not only for me, but for all of you?”

A bitter taste filled Akira’s mouth.

“I can only imagine…”

He wanted to say more than that, but the words didn’t come. There really was no excuse for what had happened… He wanted to make things right, but _how could he_?

“I’m really sorry…” he said. “I should never have let something like this happen.”

Ryuji didn’t answer.

“You don’t need to forgive me,” proceeded Akira, “but, please, at least let me help you get home. You can’t go back alone with your leg like this.”

He stayed silent for a while longer, but there was a change in his expression. Akira didn’t insist anymore, waiting for his answer.

“Aki…” Ryuji said in a low voice. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Why do they hate me, then?”

The pain in his voice was almost unbearable to hear.

“They don’t,” said Akira. “We were all worried about you. We searched for you everywhere… We kept calling you, but no one responded… We thought you were gone.”

“Then why were you angry to see me alive? Would it be better if I had—”

“No!” Akira interrupted him. “Don’t even think something like that!”

“Why, then?”

_Why…?_

“I don’t know…” Akira admitted, briefly shaking his head. “But it’s nothing like that. They were scared too, just like me… I don’t think they knew what they were doing either. They would never have hurt you otherwise.”

Ryuji pressed his fingers against his own arms.

“I didn’t want somethin’ like that…” he murmured. “Not again…”

His words were cut by a small sob. He lowered his head, covering his eyes with a hand, his shoulders trembling slightly.

“I know…” said Akira. “I’m so sorry, I should have stopped them.”

Akira moved slightly closer to him, slowly bringing his hand to Ryuji’s shoulder. This time, Ryuji didn’t move away from him, which was a small relief.

“Is it alright if I hug you?” asked Akira.

Ryuji hesitated a little, then responded with a small nod. Akira carefully embraced his shoulders, caressing his arm. He wanted nothing but to hug him tightly, but knew it would be better to do it slowly. Without saying anything, Ryuji leaned in his direction, hiding his face on his shoulder. Akira placed a hand on his head, caressing his hair, trying to comfort him as he could.

“I’m so glad you’re safe…” he murmured.

Again, there was no answer, but Akira wasn’t expecting one. He only wanted Ryuji to know how he felt… To know that, despite everything that had happened that night, he was loved and needed. Akira never wanted him to doubt that, so he was willing to prove it to him, no matter what… He didn’t know _how_ yet, but he would find a way.

He was brought back from his thoughts by the sight of people quickly approaching them. Their group… He wanted to feel relieved to see them there, but soon the concern filled his mind: how would see them again so soon make Ryuji feel? Especially the girls…

“There you are…”

As he feared, Ann’s voice was enough to make Ryuji tense up again.

“You guys never came, so we got worried,” said Morgana. “Is everything alright?”

Ryuji kept his face hidden on Akira’s shoulder. Ann seemed about to move closer, but Akira gestured for her to keep her distance. Thankfully, she seemed to understand the message. She observed them for a moment, seeming to struggle with the words.

“Ryuji… I’m so sorry,” she said in a low voice. “I know what I did was terrible… I was scared, and let it all out on you. I should never have done that… I’m really sorry.”

She waited for a response, lowering her gaze when it never came. Akira could tell she meant what she said, and was truly sorry, but… How could he blame Ryuji for his silence?

“I am sorry too,” said Haru. “I let my emotions get the better of me.”

“I just went with the flow too…” agreed Futaba. “I didn’t think about what I was doing.”

“Me too,” said Makoto. “I don’t know why I reacted like that… I’m ashamed of it.”

“I could barely think at the time,” said Yusuke. “Everything seemed… Unreal. Like a terrible dream.”

“Yes…” Morgana nodded. “I only snapped out of it when Akira left.”

He stayed silent.

“I understand if you’re angry,” proceeded Ann. “I just want you to know that I wasn’t really thinking back then.” She glanced at the others. “None of us was. Everything happened too fast, and… We did something we all regret. But we’re really glad to see you. We…” Her voice failed for a moment, and she took a deep breath before continuing. “We didn’t come here expecting you to forgive us. But we want you to know that we’re truly sorry.”

Ryuji didn’t react for a moment, then slowly turned his head in their direction, without looking at their faces, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“I… I believe you,” he said. “But I don’t do well with stuff like that.”

A heavy silence followed his words. They knew something like that would feel terrible to anyone, but it was much worse for someone like Ryuji.

“Can we do anything to compensate?” asked Yusuke.

“Just… Just never do somethin’ like this again.”

“Of course not,” said Haru. “It should never have happened in the first place.”

Ryuji nodded, keeping his gaze low. He seemed about to cry again… Akira noticed his hands trembling, and reached for them, gently holding them between his own.

“Sorry…” muttered Ryuji. “I really just wanna go home now.”

“Alright,” said Akira. “Can I go with you?”

He considered it for a second, then nodded again. Akira was about to stand up and help Ryuji walk back to the station, but Haru gestured for him to stay down.

“Wait,” she said. “I’ll call a taxi for you.”

Ryuji shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

“No,” she insisted in a calm tone. “You shouldn’t be forcing your leg like that.”

She crouched in front of him, looking at his face. Ryuji didn’t meet her gaze, staring at the ground beside her.

“Please,” said Haru, “allow me to do at least this much.”

He still seemed uncomfortable with the idea. Akira squeezed his hands lightly, and when Ryuji looked at him, Akira encouraged him with a small nod.

“Fine…” said Ryuji.

Haru seemed relieved to hear that—and she wasn’t the only one.

* * *

They took the taxi to Ryuji’s house, arriving a few minutes later. His mother wasn’t home yet, to which Akira was grateful: Ryuji had calmed down a little during the trip, but his eyes were still red and swollen, and it was easy to come to the conclusion that he had been crying. Akira helped him walk to his bedroom and sit on his bed.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Ryuji averted his gaze. “Sorry for panicking like that back there.”

“You don’t have to apologize. You went through a lot today.”

Ryuji nodded, and couldn’t help but notice how he was pressing his old wound with a pained expression on his face.

“Is it hurting too much?” he asked.

“A little.”

“Do you have any medicine? I’ll bring it to you.”

“Yeah… It’s on the bathroom’s cabinet.”

“Alright.”

Before leaving the bedroom, another thought crossed Akira’s mind.

“Want me to fill the bathtub for you?” he asked. “The warm water should help a little with the pain.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Akira walked to the bathroom, first opening the faucet, then searching the cabinet for the medicine. It should take a few minutes for the bathtub to be filled, so he went to the kitchen, taking a glass of water before returning to the bedroom, handing it to Ryuji.

“The bathtub should be almost filled now.” He said, taking the empty glass from Ryuji’s hand. “I’ll make dinner while you take a bath.”

“You don’t have to…”

“It’s not a problem,” insisted Akira. “Just let me help, okay?”

“Alright.”

He helped Ryuji walk to the bathroom, then made his way to the kitchen. Akira had been in Ryuji’s house enough times to know where to find almost everything, so making dinner wouldn’t be a problem. The rice was already on the cooker, and he was ready to start making the side-dish when Aoi Sakamoto opened the door, smiling when she noticed his presence.

“Oh, Akira… What a surprise!” She got closer, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. “Where is Ryuji?”

“Taking a bath,” said Akira. “His leg was hurting today, so I came here with him.”

“Oh…” Her expression dropped a little after hearing that, but in a moment she was smiling warmly once again. “That’s really sweet of you. Thank you for taking care of him.”

Akira let out a low, slightly embarrassed laugh.

“It’s nothing…” he said. “He’s always doing much more than this for me.”

He reached for the frying pan, but Aoi gently placed a hand over his, lowering it.

“Let me take care of dinner, sweetie,” she said. “Go make him some company.”

“Are you sure? I can help.”

“No,” she insisted. “Ryuji tends to get a little down when his leg acts up. I think having you with him will cheer him up.” She laughed to herself. “He really seems happy when he’s with you.”

Maybe he shouldn’t feel so content after hearing those words, but… _Actually, how could he not?_ Akira nodded, offering her a wide smile, hoping it didn’t make him look like the lovestruck goofball that he was.

“Leave it to me, then,” he said.

He went back to Ryuji’s bedroom, waiting until he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, rushing there to help Ryuji walk back to his bed.

“Any better?” he asked.

“A little.”

“Lie down, then. You shouldn’t make more effort than necessary.”

Ryuji didn’t protest, allowing Akira to help him with the pillow and covers, making sure he was comfortable. He had a tiny, slightly amused smile on his face, and seeing it made Akira’s chest feel lighter.

“Your mom arrived a while ago,” he said. “I told her your leg is hurting.”

“You didn’t say anythin’ else, right?”

“No. I just thought it would be better for her to know before she saw it.”

“Yeah… I think so too.”

He lowered his gaze, seeming a little nervous once again.

“Aki…” he murmured. “Was I wrong to be upset at them?”

Akira shook his head.

“Even if we were scared, we should never have blamed you for it. You saved our lives… We should be thanking you instead of—” He stopped talking as realization fell upon him. “Shit, I didn’t even thank you…”

Ryuji forced a small chuckle, shrugging at the idea.

“Nevermind that.”

“Like hell!” protested Akira. “You’re a fucking hero, Ryuji… How can I just _nevermind that_?”

“Don’t exaggerate…”

“Don’t dismiss it like it’s nothing!”

His answer made Ryuji go silent. Akira reached for his hand, half-expecting Ryuji to move it away—but he didn’t.

“This isn’t nearly enough,” proceeded Akira, “but… Thank you. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. Damn… I’d be dead on my first week in Tokyo if it wasn’t for you.”

“C’mon, Aki… You know you helped me first.”

“Just let me be grateful to you in peace!”

Ryuji let out a small, awkward laugh.

“My bad…”

Akira sighed, gently squeezing his hand.

“I was really scared for you back then…” He offered Ryuji a smile. “But thinking about it now, you were really cool.”

Ryuji lowered his gaze, but still returned the smile.

“Glad you think so.”

A few minutes later, Aoi called Akira to help her bring their dinner to Ryuji’s bedroom. Ryuji tried to say that he could go to the kitchen, but both of them immediately refused. They ate together there, Akira sitting on Ryuji’s bed, and Aoi by his desk. She asked Ryuji if he was in pain, but, other than that, didn’t talk about his injury, probably aware that it wasn’t a pleasant subject to him. When they were finished, Aoi refused Akira’s help to clean the dishes, and—after kissing their faces—wished them a good night and left the bedroom.

“It’s gettin’ pretty late…” commented Ryuji, glancing at his phone. “The trains should stop runnin’ soon.”

Akira was aware of it, but he still didn’t want to leave.

“Can I stay here for the night?” he asked.

“For real?” Ryuji slightly widened his eyes. “I mean, sure. But if you’re worried about my leg, there’s no need to. It hurts sometimes… I just gotta wait until it gets better.”

“I am worried about your leg. But I’m more worried about you.” Akira leaned in his direction, running his fingers through Ryuji’s hair. “Are you sure everything is okay?”

The affectionate gesture made Ryuji smile.

“I’m fine Aki.”

He should have expected that answer… Ryuji would never ask for help or support on his own.

“Alright…” said Akira. “But, even if you are, I still want to spend the night here, if you don’t mind it.” He made a small pause. “Besides, you’re always pampering me, so it’s time for me to return the favor.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to.”

Akira pouted at him, slightly frustrated. It was enough to make Ryuji concede with a small, brief laugh. He looked at Akira for a moment, then reached for that hand, still playing with his hair, holding it.

“You always know how to make me feel better, don’t you?”

His soft tone, as well as the warm feeling of his hand, made Akira’s heart flutter.

“I have to compensate for all the stupid shit I do, somehow.”

“Don’t say that…” Ryuji squeezed his hand. “You’re doing great.”

“If I really was, I wouldn’t have seen you cry today.”

His words made Ryuji lower his gaze.

“I kinda made it worse than it was,” he said. “But stuff like that _really_ gets to me. I know it’s dumb, but… Makes me feel like I’m back at those days.”

“It isn’t dumb,” protested Akira. “And you shouldn’t have to go through that again. Much less—” It was painful to even say it. “—because of us.”

Ryuji nodded, seeming distracted by his own thoughts.

“I wonder if I’ll ever get over it…”

Before Akira could respond, he let out a tired sigh.

“Anyway,” he continued, “sorry about that. Kinda went into a gloomy mood outta nowhere.”

“Stop apologizing,” asked Akira. “And I want you to talk to me about these things, alright? You shouldn’t keep them to yourself.”

Ryuji looked at him, and, for a moment, Akira wasn’t sure of what to do.

“Can I hug you again?”

The question made Ryuji laugh.

“You’re really into hugs today, ain’t you?”

Akira moved closer, placing his arms around Ryuji, holding him close to his chest. To still be able to do something like that… How blessed was he? Thinking about how close he had been to lose his dearest friend was enough to make his throat get dry and his eyes sting. He was known for crying easily, but at a moment like that, he couldn’t even bring himself to do it. All he could do was tighten his arms around Ryuji, feel his familiar warmth, and remind himself that yes, he was there, safe, by his side. Everything was as it should be.

He spent an entire minute like that, then moved away, leaning forward to touch Ryuji’s forehead with his lips, staying like that for a while.

“Aki… What are you doin’?”

He sounded curious rather than uncomfortable, but the question was enough to make Akira feel slightly anxious. Maybe, in his relief, he had gone too far.

“I’m sorry…” he said, moving away. “I’m just glad you’re fine. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d be fine.”

“I wouldn’t.”

Akira sighed, lowering his eyes.

“I don’t think you know how important you are to me…”

“I do,” said Ryuji. “I know I made some drama about it before, but… I know you care about me.”

“Care doesn’t even come close to how I feel…” Akira almost stopped himself there, but the need to let those words out was much stronger than him. “You’re more important than anyone else to me. I’d spend my entire life with you if you let me.”

Ryuji stayed silent for a while, seeming unsure of how to react.

“Don’t joke with somethin’ like that,” he said.

“I’m serious,” insisted Akira. “I almost lost you today… If I never told you this, I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself for it.”

“What are you talkin’ about?”

He probably knew the answer already, but it didn’t matter… Akira wouldn’t step back now.

“I love you.”

It was difficult to say those words, but when they finally left his mouth, it was a relief. Taken aback, Ryuji simply looked at him with his mouth half-open. The silence lasted no more than a few seconds, but to Akira it seemed much longer.

“Do you mean…?”

“I want to be with you,” clarified Akira. “As a couple, I mean… If you want it too.”

He was starting to stutter… Akira had an urge to keep talking, but knew that doing so would only turn him into a pathetic, babbling mess. Ryuji didn’t react for quite some time, as if still trying to make sense of his words. Akira bit his lip, staring at his own lap.

“Does that make you feel uncomfortable?”

That seemed to finally bring Ryuji back to reality.

“No, I…” He went silent for a second. “Aki… Look at me.”

As much as he wanted to, Akira couldn’t do as he said. Ryuji moved closer to him, placing a hand on his chin, carefully turning his face to him. Akira didn’t have enough time to understand what was about to happen before Ryuji gently kissed his lips.

It lasted no more than a few instants. Ryuji moved away, not looking at him anymore. His face had a red flush all over it, and, judging by the warmth in Akira’s cheeks, ears, and neck, he wasn’t much different himself. His mind was still having trouble to grasp the meaning of all that, but his heart was much quicker to understand it, jumping and spreading a strong feeling of euphoria throughout his entire body.

“Does this mean you… Feel the same way?” he asked.

Ryuji risked a glance at him.

“I thought it was obvious,” he said.

“It wasn’t.”

“Well, then…”

He pulled Akira into a tight embrace, kissing his face before whispering those words.

“I love you too, Aki.”

It was hard to believe he was really hearing something like that. To think that they had to go through all that to finally be honest with each other… It made Akira feel slightly frustrated: they should have done it much earlier.

But it was fine. What mattered was that, despite everything, the two of them finally had the chance to talk about it—and that, now, he wouldn’t waste another chance to let Ryuji know how loved he was.

Akira closed his eyes, returning that embrace while wishing he never had to let go of him again.

* * *

Akira woke up before Ryuji the next morning, which, by itself, was a rare thing. He needed a moment for the fact that they were together to sink in, and when it did, a wide smile took his lips. He moved closer, placing a soft kiss on Ryuji’s collarbone. He was careful, but it was enough to make a small, confused groan leave Ryuji’s mouth. Akira looked at his face as he opened his eyes.

“Sorry…” said Akira. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Ryuji looked at him with that—adorable—sleepy face for a few seconds, as if going through that same moment of realization. He then smiled, placing a kiss on Akira’s forehead. _Was there a better way to start his morning?_ Akira sincerely doubted it.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Instead of responding immediately, Ryuji took a moment to move his leg. His face soon contorted into a slight grimace.

“I don’t think I can go to school today,” he said. “Damn leg still hurts.”

“You should rest it, then.”

“Yeah…” He looked at Akira. “How about you?”

“I’m staying here with you.” He placed an arm around Ryuji’s waist, burying his face in his chest. “My boyfriend is more important than those stupid classes.”

The answer made Ryuji giggle.

“I still ain’t used to being called your boyfriend,” he said.

“You better get used to it, then…” Akira smiled to himself. “I can’t wait to show you off to everyone.”

“So they can see that you’ve got bad taste?”

Akira stared at Ryuji, narrowing his eyes.

“Say that again and I’ll fight you.”

“Okay, okay… my bad.” Ryuji thought for a moment before continuing. “I should tell my mom too. She really likes you, so I think she’ll understand.”

“I’m sure she will.”

“Yeah… Maybe she kinda guessed it already, though…”

His words surprised Akira.

“Do you think so?”

Ryuji nodded.

“She didn’t really say your name or anythin’, but we talked about stuff like this some time ago… About how if I ever started to like someone, I shouldn’t be scared of tellin’ her. That the only thing that matters to her is that I’m with someone who makes me happy.”

_He really seems happy when he’s with you._ Suddenly, his brief conversation with Aoi from the previous night came back to his mind—her words now carrying a new meaning.

“Oh…” Akira felt slightly embarrassed for his past self. “Maybe she _really_ does.”

“Yeah…”

They stayed silent for a while, probably sharing the same thoughts.

“Do you think we were that obvious?” asked Akira.

“I don’t know… I mean, I never noticed it.”

“Yes… me neither.”

Which could either mean they were good at concealing their feelings, or that they were much denser than he previously thought. Unsure if he wanted to find the answer to that, Akira let out a long sigh, then hugged Ryuji’s neck.

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” he said. “We’re together now.”

As a response, Ryuji embraced his torso, kissing his head.

“And you’re clingier than ever,” he said.

“It’ll just get worse from now on, so you better be prepared.”

“That so?”

Akira hummed in response, before leaning in to kiss Ryuji’s lips, a gesture followed by light caresses and low giggles that seemed to fill his heart. They didn’t have much time to enjoy it, however, since soon Akira’s phone buzzed, calling their attention. He begrudgingly reached for it, seeing that he had a new message.

“It’s from our group,” he said. “They’re asking if they can come see you after class.”

Ryuji’s happy expression immediately gave place to anxiety. He averted his gaze, bitting his lip as he thought of an answer. Akira reached for his face, caressing his cheek.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured. “If you don’t want it, they’ll understand.”

“No, it’s…” Ryuji took a long, deep breath. “It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He lowered his voice as he proceeded. “I don’t wanna stay mad at them.”

“You know you have the right to, don’t you? At me too.”

“But I don’t wanna,” insisted Ryuji. “It just feels bad, and I don’t like it.”

He sounded sincere. Akira nodded, starting to type his response.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll tell them to come.”

When he was done, he placed his phone on the bedside table once again, turning his attention back to Ryuji. It was easy to notice that the idea of meeting their group so soon made him nervous… Akira himself didn’t know how he would feel in his place.

“We still have a few hours for ourselves…” he said. “Is there anything you want to do?”

“Nah, I’m fine like this.”

Akira couldn’t hold back a smile at the answer. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was clingy.

* * *

After a few more lazy minutes in bed, the two of them finally gathered the courage to get up—or at least Akira did, insisting that Ryuji stayed there while he took care of the food. They spent the following hours playing games and chatting, until the doorbell finally rang.

“Stay in bed,” said Akira. “I’ll go get the door.”

Ryuji agreed, unable to fully hide his anxiety. Akira walked to the entrance, greeting his group as they entered the house.

“How is he?” asked Ann.

“Better than yesterday.”

“Good.”

Neither of them seemed much better than Ryuji, which wasn’t surprising. Even if Ryuji doubted it now—and with reason—Akira knew how much they cared about him.

“Do you think it would be better if we kept our distance?” asked Makoto, uncertain. “We didn’t think much before coming, but maybe he wants some space.”

Akira shook his head.

“He said he wants to talk to you too,” he said. “I think no one’s happy with how things are right now.”

“That’s true,” agreed Haru. “If we don’t talk about it now, it will only make it much more difficult to touch the subject later.”

“Well, then…” said Morgana from inside Ann’s bag. “Let’s go talk to him before we lose our courage.”

“Agreed,” said Yusuke.

They followed Akira to Ryuji’s bedroom, finding him sitting on his bed with a stiff posture, not looking straight at the door. There were a few seconds of silence.

“Hi,” said Ann.

“Hey…” answered Ryuji.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

Silence again. She looked at Akira, as if asking for help. Before he could say anything, however, Makoto took a step forward.

“I think you know why we’re here,” she said. “We wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. To apologize… And thank you for what you did.”

“Yes…” agreed Ann. “You saved us. We should have been grateful, but…”

She didn’t seem to know how to word it.

“Instead, our reactions were nothing but shameful,” completed Yusuke. “We all regret it immensely.”

Ryuji risked a glance at them.

“We’re really sorry,” continued Ann. “You didn’t deserve something like that. If there’s anything we can do to make amends, please… Just say it.”

He stayed silent for a while, looking from one of them to the other. Then, finally, he shook his head.

“It’s alright…” he said in a low voice. “I mean, it made me feel really bad, and… To be honest, it still kinda hurts to think about it. But I know you didn’t really mean to do it. And I believe you when you say it won’t happen again.”

“That’s good to hear.” Makoto offered him a slight smile. “I was afraid that what happened would ruin our friendship.”

“Nah…” Ryuji looked away, placing a hand on the side of his neck. “We went through a lot together. I know you guys ain’t like that.”

“I’m so glad.” Haru let out a small, relieved sigh. “We were really worried about you… I could barely sleep last night.”

“Precisely,” agreed Yusuke. “It’s a relief to finally be able to talk about it.”

“But still… Is this really fine?” asked Ann. “If you’re still angry at us, you can just say it. We’ll understand.”

“No, I really ain’t angry.” Ryuji hesitated for a moment before continuing in a lower voice. “But I was sure you guys hated me… I thought you were mad ‘cause I didn’t die.”

Ann lowered her gaze, then shook her head. After hesitating for a second, she walked to Ryuji’s bed, sitting next to him. She took a deep breath, probably searching for the right words.

“After thinking more about it, I realized I was mad because I thought you had died for our sakes…” She glanced at Ryuji through the corner of her eyes. “I know it isn’t fair, but… I don’t know how my life would be knowing that I only survived because you sacrificed yourself. I didn’t want something like that. You did nothing wrong, and I’m glad I’m alive right now, but I still didn’t want to lose you… So, when I saw you, I was relieved, but these feelings just… They were too strong. I’m not trying to excuse what I did… I just want you to understand that, not even for a moment, I hoped for anything like that.” A small pause. “Even now, I still hate to think about what could have happened.”

“I think I felt something like that too,” said Futaba. “I don’t know how to explain it… I wasn’t angry at you, but it was like there was too much stuff inside my chest, and I let it all out in the worst way.”

“It’s fine…” answered Ryuji. “I mean, it ain’t like any of us was thinkin’ straight back then.”

“It shouldn’t be an excuse,” said Yusuke. “There is a difference between being upset and harming a friend because of it.”

“Exactly,” agreed Morgana. “We’re a team… But, more than that, we’re friends. We shouldn’t hurt one another, no matter what.”

“I see…”

Ryuji didn’t say anything else for quite a while, seeming deep in thought. Ann carefully placed her hand on his knee, making him look at her.

“We’re all glad that you’re alive,” she said. “I’d do anything to go back to last night, and show it to you properly.”

“I know.”

“That’s why I’m saying,” she continued, “that if there’s anything we can do, we will.”

“You don’t need to do anythin’. You comin’ here today already means a lot. I’d probably keep thinkin’ about what happened and gettin’ to the worst conclusions if you didn’t.”

Ann nodded slowly.

“Do you think you can forgive us?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “It ain’t like I didn’t do a bunch of dumb stuff before, too…”

“But nothing like this… I think I deserve the dumb blonde title more than you, now.”

Ryuji stared at her, serious.

“The hell are you sayin’?” he asked. “It was yours from the beginning.”

Ann blinked at him, surprised. Then, she brought her hand to her mouth, in a poor attempt to contain a small laugh, lightly bumping her shoulder against Ryuji’s.

“You asshole…”

He giggled at her reaction. After a moment of laughing together, they looked at each other, and, in what seemed to be an impulsive action, Ann hugged his neck. Ryuji brought a hand to her back, closing his eyes.

“I’m really sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay.”

“It’ll never happen again, I promise.”

“I know.”

Ann moved away, but not before fondly touching his cheek with her fingertips.

“Well,” said Makoto, “Ann expressed it better than I ever could. But I still want to say it myself as well: if there’s anything I can do for you, you can tell me.”

“Me too,” agreed Haru. “Even if you don’t want to see it as a compensation… If you ever need anything, please, let me know.”

“Well said.” Yusuke nodded, offering Ryuji a smile. “You gave me so much already, so it’s only fair that I extend the offer back to you.”

All those offers seemed to leave Ryuji slightly embarrassed.

“You guys really don’t need to worry about it…” he said. “But, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You better,” answered Futaba. “Anyway, prepare yourself.”

“For what?”

Without another word, Futaba raised her backpack, turning it upside down over Ryuji’s lap, making snacks rain upon it, scattering on the floor.

“Holy shit…!” Ryuji widened his eyes at that pile of food. “You guys robbed an entire convenience store, or what?”

“It’s an offering to our great hero, Sakamoto,” she answered.

“Get ready to be spoiled,” added Ann.

Ryuji looked at them, still recovering from his surprise.

“Were you plannin’ to bribe me to forgive you?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Ann.

“If everything else failed, food would save the day,” said Futaba.

Akira had to hold back a small laugh at how baffled Ryuji looked after hearing that.

“Forget what I said…” He turned his face away from them. “I think I’ll be mad for a while longer.”

“Don’t you even think about that!” retorted Ann.

Their exchange made the others laugh as well, making the heavy atmosphere from moments before slowly start to grow thinner. Akira smiled to himself, happy to see Ryuji smiling openly like that, but also taken by the strong urge to hug his boyfriend. He walked to Ryuji and Ann, showing them his most convincing _jealous boyfriend_ expression as he tried to get between the two.

“That’s great and all, but you had enough Ryuji for today…” he said. “He’s my boyfriend now, so give me my place back.”

“What?” Ann furrowed her brow at him. “Wait… Are you serious?”

“Boyfriend?” repeated Morgana.

“Yeah,” agreed Ryuji with a small laugh. “Boyfriend.”

With that, everyone’s eyes were on the two of them.

“How did this happen?” asked Futaba.

Akira grinned at her.

“That’s a secret.”

“No way!” She stomped her foot. “Now I’m curious!”

But he simply showed her his tongue, committed to his bratty attitude. Futaba grunted, soon being accompanied by Ann.

“Fine.” Ann shrugged. “If you’re going to keep your secrets, then I’m going to keep your boyfriend.”

“Yes! Share him with me!”

Saying that, Futaba sat on Ryuji’s other side, hugging him with a playful grin on her face.

“I feel like a hug pillow,” said Ryuji.

“Giant hug pillow.” Futaba thought for a moment. “If only you were softer… These muscles aren’t comfy.”

“Rude gremlin…”

Haru giggled briefly at the situation.

“Come on, now…” she said. “I understand how you feel, but maybe you should give him some space.”

“But—” started to protest Futaba.

“Listen to her,” said Makoto. “He went through a lot yesterday… He must be tired.”

Ann and Futaba exchanged a brief look before agreeing, moving away.

“You’re right…” said Ann. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah…” Futaba lowered her eyes. “Sorry.”

But Ryuji simply shook his head in response.

“It’s okay.” He showed a slightly embarrassed smile. “And, y’know… It’s kinda nice to get all this attention.”

Futaba’s expression immediately changed back to playful excitement.

“Oh… That changes everything, then!” She gestured for the others to approach. “C’mon, losers… Give our best boy some love. Akira, move… You’re in the way.”

Akira, who used that chance to sit between her and Ryuji, placed his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“No…” he said. “He’s _my_ boyfriend. You can’t take him from me.”

“You’re unbelievable…” Futaba sighed loudly. “Fine, Ryuji has two arms, I guess.”

Saying that, she pointed at Ann, who was once again glued to Ryuji.

“Thirty seconds and you’re out.”

“Stop trying to monopolize him!” protested Ann.

“Say that to Akira!” retorted Futaba. “I’m just making sure everyone gets to hug him.”

“But he’s _my_ Ryuji.” Akira puffed his cheeks, looking at Ryuji’s face. “Tell them… You’re mine, aren’t you?”

He could tell Ryuji was making a huge effort to hold back his laugh at all that drama.

“Yeah, Aki…” he said. “All yours.”

“No!” protested Ann. “Stop playing favorites!”

Apparently reassured by Ryuji’s previous words, Haru approached them with a sweet smile.

“If you really don’t mind it, then…”

She climbed on Ryuji’s bed, moving until she was behind him, hugging his back.

“Wait, that’s not fair!” said Akira.

“This feels so nice.” Haru completely ignored him. “Now I know why they don’t want to let go.”

Not even a second later, Morgana jumped on the bed, then moved to Ryuji’s lap, rubbing his head against his torso.

“Are you all really fighting for Ryuji’s hugs?” He said as he lied down, getting comfortable there. “That’s so sad…”

Akira narrowed his eyes at him.

“Even you?”

Morgana hummed in response, pleased.

“I suppose I’ll take my place as the next one, then,” said Yusuke.

“I’m right behind you,” agreed Makoto in an amused tone.

Akira kept complaining, while Ryuji, despite seeming unsure of how to react to all that affection, couldn’t contain a bright, content smile—the most beautiful smile Akira had ever seen. So, despite his childish act, he didn’t mind sharing Ryuji’s attention with their friends.

Especially if it meant he could see that lovely expression for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
